godfleshfandomcom-20200213-history
Lymond Vickary
Lymond Vickary is a male Chondathan knight, member of the clergy of Waukeen, who operates in Amn. He is a part of the Company of Valladilene after escaping the town with the former Earl of the Goldplains. Appearance Lymond has the complexity of the Chondathan people from the northern Heartlands; Fair shoulder-long hair and same colored mustache that extends down a few inches from his chin, a light pale skin and deep green eyes. He is more massive than most people, average in height, but strong enough to carry a full ceremonial armor with ease. After the events in Avernus and the Enclave's camp later, Lymond appears nothing like he used to; his hair and beard are gone in flames and his eyes are ripped out of his skull. His face and head bears dozens of wounds and burn scars, while his lower jaw is completely destroyed. He is never seen thus though, wearing his armor and mask at all times. Personality Lymond is a man of Athkatla. Albeit a clergy member, he has grown into a city of lords and ruffians. Everything goes in the capital of Amn, and below the exterior of the knight (what Lymond would like the world to be), a cunning man lies. A man who understands the value of coin, information, fear and awe, diplomacy and the wisdom of when to pull back. He personally tries to uphold the law above all. He did not have the chance to really make friends within the gulf of Waukeen, for everyone was there for a purpose, himself included. He is an open man though given the chance, and he can befriend people when there is an opportunity to do so. He has a defensive mind; He can pull back when need be in the name of diplomacy, but when things get too invasive he stands like a mountain between the intruder and the things he respects, and that is something that reflects both in conversations and in battle. Equipment Lymond is dressed in a ceremonial plated armor of Selune, around the clock. He is without armor only during the sleep hours, when the full-body bandages underneath can be seen. He bears a golden coin disk that represents the faith of Waukeen around his neck, and a black cloak floats down to his ankles on the back. Lymond owns a collection of powerful items. His most treasured one is the sword called Karsomyr, ''one of a series of longswords that belonged to an order of knights, pledged to Waukeen, decades ago. A scale that rests on a coin is etched upon the cross hilt. Throughout his journeys he acquired special items like a dwarven plate armor and a clockwork war steed; all lost now after the events in Avernus. Lymond returned to Faerun with nothing but tattered clothes and his prized sword. In the Emerald Enclave's camp, he was gifted with a full-plate Selunar armor, a magical great shield, and the Bronze Mask - an item that allows Lymond to eat, speak, and see -; all gifts from Enuk Rathoth. History Becoming a knight Lymond was initiated into Waukeenar schooling (both in temples and through private lessons) at the age of 7 and he learned a great much about history, economics, laws, and the Pantheon. He revered Waukeen since he can remember, as his family did before that. By the age of 12, he followed Ardun Hok's swordplay lessons and Avinda Kerelon's trade and economy schooling, while by 15 he joined the Goldlings; the knightly order of Waukeen for the young. By 18 Lymond was a full-pledged knight, protecting the folk, cutting deals, overseeing trade and exchanges, playing both over and under the table in Waukeen's favor. The Warrior While in the Goldplains and the town of Valladilene, he tasted real battle for the first time, befriended unlikely companions and, as he found out, he carried a sickness that was in truth a fiendish spell cast upon him to scy his moves. After the purging of Valladilene, he ran away marked as a wanted man, in the company of the Earl of the town and a handful of rogues and ''apostates. During that he went through liberating the survivors of Stonecross village, slaying a great number of orcs, ogres and goblins, clearing out an old dwarven outpost from an undead infestation and aiding Taron in carrying his father Rhun Wolfsmane to the east for healing. Trivia *Sir Lymond operated under the wing of Valdar, the head priest of the Golden Tree (Waukeen's church in Valladilene). He worked with Kar Bitterblade at times. *He was the only paladin operating with authority in Valladilene. *He has no specific preference of food or drink. He is not engaged or attached to a woman at the moment *Lymond was greatly responsible for the healing of the severed arm wound on Bel's wrist. *When Lymond picked up Karsomyr from the Hellfangs horde, he still thinks that the blade whispered to him. *He did not have the best start with Algardo and Vincent, but eventually coped with both of them, considering them friends. Even though it was not his place, he followed Fendrell eventually instead of sticking with the Cowled Wizard that represented the word of Athkatla. *In combat, he is better off pulling the foes on him, bashing and slashing them while his comrades are protected. He uses his strength and weight more than agility to hammer down foes. *Due to the training and education in the clergy, he has a good knowledge of the divine lore and history. *As the Waukeenar priest Valdar claims, the paladin was somehow connected with Baator and that some fiend held interest in him. Lymond indeed, puked a piece of a hideous tentacle one night and since believed himself rid of the problem, at least since the deal in Avernus. *As Lucas Myladan remarked, Lymond is considered a renegade and outlaw as far as Amn decrees, after escaping Valladilene in the company of Fendrell. *Lymond appears to base his decisions considering his company's safety above all. He rarely, if ever, loses his patience or calm. *He was the only one in the Company that Rhun Wolfsmane actually liked and respected. *Due to Lymond's divine soul, the evil around the gates of Gorog Ahmerang was drawn and swirled around him, greatly wounding and hindering him as the Company attempted to reach the ancient ruin. *Lymond pledged a part of his blood as well as dragon's blood to bind the clockwork steed to him. *While in Avernus, the paladin made a pact with a devil, pledging him to slay a mortal in cold blood when the devil wishes and commands so. That cost the paladin's eyes after they were ripped off and his hair when his head covered in flame. A while later, Lymond felt sure on the way out of Avernus and led the Company into the planar gate. It was during these events that Lymond discovered an ability to comprehend the environment around him, even without sight. *Since the Company's visit to the Nameless Village, Lymond has had encounters with a spiritual entity of flame and light that claims to herald Waukeen's interest and tests to the paladin.